If I'd Never Met You
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Beast Boy loves Raven; She loves hime; If they had never met, neither would be complete. A lil' OOC, but it's how I'd like to see BBxRae get together. ONESHOT R&R, please!


Butterfly: To answer my own question; Yes, I am crazy. Its 1 a.m. and I am still up. Maybe it's because I won't be able to post for a week or more, but I have this oneshot idea I just have to get out of my mind. It's a Beast Boy and Raven fanfic, and it's a quick snippet of how I see them getting together. Yes, they may be a little OOC, but it's my rendition of their love. I don't own Teen Titans; enjoy the story though!

If I'd Never Met You:

"Favorite color," Raven said not looking up from her novel. Beast Boy pondered his answer and leaned back against his arms as he and Raven watched the sunset on the Tower rooftop. Raven waited patiently, flipping through her book of poems and glancing up every now and then." It's not rocket science, Gar' which I know full well you understand any way."

"Green," Beast Boy said at last," A lot of people think I hate green because I am green, but I think the color is warm and earthy. Okay, saddest moment in your life."

Raven shut her book and looked dead into Beast Boy's emerald eyes. Beast Boy tried not to get too lost in the pools of lilac that were Raven's eyes. He reached over and moved her bangs back from her cheek and she blushed. She reached for her hood out of habit, but stopped realizing it was Beast Boy who had made her blush. Raven had made an attempt to get closer to her green teammate over the years and they had gotten to be the best of friends. Raven sighed as Beast Boy stroked her cheek.

"That time that my father came to earth," Raven said softly. Beast Boy nodded understanding." But not for the reason you might think… I was sad that he won, but I was sadder that I would have to leave the team; die and never see anyone ever again. Especially you…"

'Really," Beast Boy said blushing bright red," I thought you hated me back then. I mean we only became really good friends a few years back…"

"I started liking you after the Beast incident, Gar'," Raven said softly. Beast Boy lifted her chin and looked into her eyes again." And I don't mean friend like, I mean that's the day I fell head-over-heels, madly, hopelessly in love with you…"

Raven felt her face blush bright red and she stood to leave, but Beast Boy stood up and yanked her into a warm embrace. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers, melting against her body. Raven wanted to push him away, wanted to say she was no good for him and he shouldn't love her; but she couldn't. She had fallen in love with this boy, so many years ago, and had him taken away once by a blonde demon. Now he was here; hers and kissing her out of his free will and holding her so tight and gentle at the same time. She kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Beast Boy hugged her waist and traced her lips with his tongue. Soon it was a battle to memorize the other persons mouth and Raven groaned over his lips.

Unfortunately everyone has to breathe and the couple separated much sooner than they would have liked to. Beats Boy smiled and cupped Raven's cheek with his hand, gazing into her eyes.

"Do you remember when we met the Hive Trio?" He asked. Raven nodded still dazed from the kiss." And how you healed me when I hurt my leg?" Another nod from Raven." I looked into your eyes and realized that I wanted to be a better person; someone like the small girl who had healed me. I fell in love with you right at that moment, Rae. I wanted to be like you; a better person, someone who cared with all their heart and gave without stopping to take. You inspired me, and if I had never met you, my life would be a darker place. Terra was a distraction; she reminded me of you, and I went for her because I thought you hated me. In my heart, though, I was always yours."

"When my father was defeated," Raven spoke at last," I could use emotion freely; I could feel and not hurt things or people. I was terrified that I would become overwhelmed with these new emotions. You were there whenever I began to doubt; making me laugh or smile; or even just listening. I was always reminded of the many years ago when you were there to mend my broken heart after Melchior… I was reminded I loved you, every time you said my name. If I had never met you, my heart would be empty, my world would be dark, and I would feel like the half-demon freak that many see me as. You saved me, and I love you."

Beast Boy kissed her gently and they walked back to the common room hand-in-hand. She didn't need to hear him say "I love you too" she knew he did. The Beast and the Raven; if they had never met, neither would be complete.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Kind of sappy, not my best, but I had to get it out of my mind. Hope some people enjoyed it. R&R please!


End file.
